yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Alito
| anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | species = Barian | affiliation = Barian World (Seven Barian Emperors) | anime deck = Battlin' Boxer | japanese voice = }} Alit is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is an Emperor from the Barian World , working under Durbe to gather the Numbers. Contrary to his mission, Alit formed an unlikely friendship with Yuma Tsukumo. Design Appearance While he was in the Barian World, Alit wore dark red robes with a hood over his head and eyes that glowed with a orange light. Alit is also one of the shorter Barians, being tied with Durbe for the shortest. In his true form, Alit is a red-skinned Barian with three blade-like horns that protrude from the sides of his head and a decidedly alien-looking mask-like face. He wears a short crimson vest decorated with three yellow gems with a high collar on. Like Durbe, he also has a large Barian emblem with an orange outline on the right side of his chest. He keeps his Baria Lapis on his left wrist. While in human form, Alit takes the shape of a young, dark skinned teenager with green eyes and three different-styled gold rings on his right hand. His hair is similar to Reginald Kastle, resembling tentacles, but is brown, shorter and his bangs cover his right eye. He appears disguised as a first-year student in Heartland Academy, thus wearing the standard red-lined uniform, blue pants and brown shoes. Despite his small size and lean frame in human form, Alit is also fairly muscular and well-built. After he was brought out of stasis, Alit abandoned his Heartland school uniform in favor of a red shirt, gray pants, and a golden, rectangle necklace. Personality While Misael described Alit as a "simpleton", Alit was shown to be the most childish among them, complaining that he didn't want to go to the human world as he couldn't "Duel seriously" and didn't want to do a "boring job", but complied once Durbe intimidated him. Alit also appeared to be the most friendly among the Barians, developing a friendly rivalry with Yuma Tsukumo due to his Dueling passion and spirit, despite his goals to collect the "Numbers" and defeat him. Aside from being an energy being, Alit is shown to act very human and normal; he enjoyed Dueling and developed crushes on girls as a regular human boy would. Yuma also commented that he likes Alit even though he is a Barian since they bonded over their Duels. Contrary to the other Barians, who take their mission as priority, sometimes regardless of the methods employed, Alit prefers to Duel and nothing excites him more than a Duel that he can play seriously. Alit has also demonstrated that he learns from his past Duels, as after his first defeat against Yuma, he came prepared with new cards that gave him an advantage on a similar situation in which he would have lost. Alit is shown to be the most honorable among the Barians, preferring to Duel fairly and head-on without resorting to any underhanded tactics to gain the advantage. He also has good sportsmanship, praising Yuma's Dueling skills and graciously telling Astral to take his "Number" and soul after losing the Duel, though it did not work. Referencing his Deck, Alit make puns on boxing, as evidenced during his attempts to woo Tori Meadows by using words like "punch" and "counter" many times. Abilities Like other residents of the Barian World, he's capable of teleportation. He also seems to be an expert boxer, and managed to counter a punch thrown by Gilag, even though Gilag was much bigger than him. Etymology Alit's name is derived from Epsilon Ursae Majoris, also known as Alioth, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion While discussing Vetrix's, Dr. Faker's and Vector's defeat at the hands of Yuma Tsukumo and Astral, with Durbe, Misael and Gilag, Alit told Durbe he did not want to waste his time like Vector did and left the room. Afterwards, Durbe sent Gilag to Earth to acquire Yuma's "Number" cards. .]] After Gilag's efforts prove futile, Durbe ordered Alit to go to Earth next to gather the "Numbers", who refused because of the limitations he must endure in human form, but agreed after Durbe intimidated him. He appeared at Heartland Academy and met up with Gilag in a storage closet, when the latter was watching anime. At first, Gilag didn't recognize him and Alit failed to realize how much different his human form looked until he looked in a mirror. When Gilag tried to punch him, Alit avoided his punch and performed his "Cross-Counter", making Gilag recognize him. They proceeded to eat, and Alit chastised Gilag for continually failing and looking at cute girls, proclaiming he's only interested in Dueling and won't be distracted by girls. Afterwards, Alit thought about how he can't recover "Numbers" in his current form and bumped into Tori Meadows, and instantly became infatuated with her, even seeing her in his mind as an angel. He offered her many gifts to gain her affections, but Yuma constantly got in his way, albeit accidentally. At the BARian, Alit complained to Gilag about his troubles, but perked up after he suggested he defeat Yuma in a Duel to prove himself. Placing a note on Yuma's seat, he challenged Yuma to a Duel on the school's roof. As the Duel began, Alit quickly brought out "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke" to replace his current form's inability to use "CXyz" monsters. When Astral came out beside Yuma, Alit could see him and it was only then that he realized that the person he was Dueling was Yuma. Alit used his "Counter Strategies" to gain an advantage over Yuma, but lost once Yuma was able to use "Xyz Cross". After losing to Yuma, he found Yuma "interesting" and saw Yuma as an angel in his mind instead of Tori, losing his infatuation with her. Alit declared Yuma as his rival, becoming friends with him and playfully fist bumping one another. and Alit receive their sphere cubes.]] One night, Alit was doing push-ups in their hideout and asked Gilag about his latest plan to take the "Numbers" from Yuma and Shark. He then specified he didn't care about the details and told Gilag he would be the one to defeat Yuma. One day, he and Gilag are doing extensive training in the woods when they witness a Barian energy ball descending from the sky, with Alit correctly deducing Misael's arrival. Durbe sent Misael with a Barian's Sphere Cube for each of them, making Alit believe he could finally use his full power to defeat Yuma. Alit asks what Misael would do next, but he departed without answering, annoying Alit. Later, Alit and Gilag discussed how Misael's presence meant they could not afford to fail anymore. Gilag asked Alit if he planned to do something, to which he said he wanted to defeat Yuma and Astral in a fair fight. Gilag didn't agree with it since he would risk losing, but Alit didn't mind since a Duel against Yuma was a passionate Duel between two Duelists. The two quarreled a bit before Alit left their hideout and looked out the sky with an eager smile, muttering Yuma's name. Gilag then launched a plan pitting Yuma against a horde of brainwashed students, but just when Gilag was about to finish Yuma off, Alit intervened, using "Lightning Clinch" and "Brain Reboot" to defeat all the remaining opponents. Gilag was enraged by Alit's betrayal because for the sake of the Barian World, they had to collect the Numbers. Alit told him that he wanted to Duel against Yuma fairly as an honorable Duelist despite the risk of loss. Since to him, everything was about Dueling, he wanted the strongest Duelist in the strongest Duel to have the "Numbers"; even though he was a Barian, he was a Duelist before that. After revealing his true nature as a Barian, Alit began his Duel with Yuma, with the former deploying his Barian's Sphere Cube. The two battled as they had last time, with counter after counter, which excited Alit as he had fun Dueling Yuma. in ZEXAL.]] As the Duel continued, Alit managed to Xyz Summon his own "Number", "Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus". Yuma and Astral then united with the power of ZEXAL and Xyz Summoned "Number C39: Utopia Ray", forcing it to tie in battle with Alit's "Number", destroying both of them. Both players revived their ace cards with "Xyz Stand-Up". Happy that Yuma and Astral were going all out, Alit then shed his human disguise, revealing his true form to them. Then, with the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", he Summoned "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus", which pushed Yuma into an even tighter corner. However, thanks to ZEXAL and "ZW - Eagle Claw", Yuma was able to defeat Alit. After the Duel, Alit expressed his satisfaction with the fun Duel he had with Yuma, who said that they can have another Duel again sometime soon. However, Alit sadly shook his head and told Astral that he can take his "Number" and his soul. When Astral tried and failed, Alit was surprised to find that he couldn't, and then bid farewell to Yuma. Using a portal, Alit went back to his hideout to look for Gilag, but was viciously attacked by Rei Shingetsu. When Gilag found him and asked Alit who attacked him, he only muttered the name "Shingetsu" before falling unconscious. s.]] He was later taken back to the Barian World to recover by Misael and put into stasis inside a Baria Crystal to heal, watched over by Durbe and Misael. When Vector appeared and mocked Gilag and Alit, Misael angrily attempted to attack him before being restrained by Durbe. Legendary Number War After Vector freed Don Thousand and told Durbe and Misael about the Seven Legendary "Numbers", both left for Earth. After that, Vector saw that Gilag and Alit hadn't recovered yet, and used some of Don Thousand's powers to accelerate the healing process. He realized it would still take more time and left for Earth as well. While their comrades were collecting the "Numbers", Alit and Gilag eventually awaken from their stasis. Decks Anime Barian Invasion Alit uses a "Battlin' Boxer" Deck, utilizing various cards to swarm the field for Xyz Summons and others to negate Trap Cards such as "Counter's High" and "Accel Footwork". He also uses several cards devoted to detaching Xyz Material such as "Overlay Flash" and "Xyz Block", primarily to power up his "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke", making him the only Barian to use a non-"Number" Xyz Monster, though he uses them as well. Legendary Number War Publications Numbers Guide 2 References Notes